


Overdrive Meets His Past Self (Dimension PX22233)

by Sentient_Carbon



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Multiverse, Omnibots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sentient_Carbon/pseuds/Sentient_Carbon
Summary: A glimpse at what could happen when Transformers travel to new parallel dimensions
Kudos: 1





	Overdrive Meets His Past Self (Dimension PX22233)

"I'm you", said the newcomer. "...from your future". he said stepping fully through the whirling portal of energy.  
Overdrive stared, mind whirling almost in concert with it.  
"I totally remember this moment", said Future-Overdrive. "Weird seeing how goofy I looked during it, though."  
"...H-Hey!", Overdrive managed.  
"Yeah, sorry. Couldn't help it", Future Overdrive said, grinning with obvious mischief. "Look. Relax, ok?" I'm you. I'm not an evil clone. I haven't become an intergalactic warlord. And I'm not some demonic entity come to eat your spark. Well, not right away, anyway....".  
Seeing the momentary look of shock on his past-self's face (well, the half visible under the visor) Future Overdrive threw up his hands, laughing again.  
"Haha, I'm sorry I'm sorry. I'm just enjoying the _scrap_ out of this. I've been waiting AGES for this exact moment to happen and...and it's finally here!"  
"So...you know exactly what's going to happen, then?" Overdrive asked, finally able to find his voice.  
"Yep" grinned Future Overdrive again. "You're going to-"  
Overdrive stepped forward. Future Overdrive braced for the inevitable collision of fist and face (Does it hurt being punched by your past self? he thought, weirdly)...but instead his past self merely stepped forward and pulled his future self into an embrace. Not a punch. A _hug_. He was being hugged. The ensuing stunned silence seemed to stretch into infinity, memory and present unable to reconcile themselves.  
"You thought I was going to punch you, didn't you?", Overdrive asked his future self, finally.  
"....Yes. I mean....I did. When I was you. That's what I....what....I....the _what_?"  
"Yeah....I'm afraid I've got a confession to make. This isn't that moment you were hoping to reach. This is another moment that just looks an awful lot like the one you remember. Simulated, to draw you in. And I've got some more bad news...."  
He paused for effect. Future Overdrive took his turn to stare at the bot still clamped around him, confusion giving way to a rising alarm.  
"...I'M a spark-eating version of me."   
He opened his mouth, suddenly - shockingly - full of nano-sharp teeth, and bit deeply into Future Overdrive's neck, severing arterial cabling and causing the bot to scream in shock. A huge electrostatic discharge suddenly arced through Overdrive's body from his past-self and suddenly he couldn't move. They both collapsed to the ground, his past-self now on top of him impossibly strong and two horribly empty coal-black eyes now visible, his visor having been retracted. Savage needle talons emerged from - no, _through_ \- Overdrive's hands which then ripped at his torso plate, tearing deep gouges in the bright red, white and black metal. Within seconds the monstrous vampiric Overdrive had torn right through to his future self's spark chamber, into the core of his chest, exposing the shining white orb of Primal energy to the open air. With a savage, greedy snarl of triumph Overdrive widened the gaping hole, deftly bending metal aside with culinary precision. Then, with one hand emitting a strange sickly-blue glow, he reached in and slowly pulled the gleaming spark out of its laser-core housing. Future Overdrive's body twitched and sparked, still unable to move, as the monster pulled his very soul out of him...and slowly, almost lovingly, started to eat it.

Past Overdrive carefully savoured the succulence before him, taking small reverent bites of the spark inbetween going to work on the remaining bodyshell, stripping limbs and flensing armour plates. Acting with practised skill, Overdirve swiftly disabled his future self's bodyframe, severing control circuits and deftly puncturing and removing his Transformation Cog. Once he found the bright energon supply inside his future Self's frame he yanked enough piping free to use as a makeshift straw and again treated it like the finest, rarest indulgence (which it genuinely was, Overdrive reminded himself - it wasn't every day you got to eat a version of yourself), swilling it around his mouth with langourous slowness, allowing each each micro receptor an oppulent amount of time to fully immerse themselves in each subtle flavour. 

Future Overdrive died roughly a megacycle later, every moment spent in unparalleled agony and mind-shattering horror; literally, once his past self had neatly vivisected his head module and neatly chomped through his brain module.

Sitting back once the meal was done, feeling a core-deep satisfaction as his endless gnawing hunger was momentarily sated, Overdrive surveyed the twisted metal skeleton he'd left and confirmed to himself that it was the best meal he'd had in AGES.


End file.
